Haunted Dreams
by Ureko
Summary: A figure in the darkness can hold such power over another. Whether it be welcomed or not, is not the issue. When it's the desire inside that counts and conquers.


**Title: **Haunted Dreams

**Author:** Ureko  
**Warnings:** Lemon, AU, MaleDom  
**Summary: **A figure in the darkness can hold such power over another. Whether it be welcomed or not, is not the issue. When it's the desire inside that counts and conquers.

**AN:** I've had this stuck in my head and had to get it out. Please read the author note at the bottom!!! Cause the pairing isn't who you think.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this

story.

* * *

He was here.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know that he was there, not even a few feet away from were she laid upon her bed. His presence was something that she knew well, an almost impossible feeling that one could not forget so easily.

Temporary fear and excitement filled her to the core. Her body began to shake slightly, her mind filling with the possible images that he would bestow on her tonight. Knowing in some small part of her mind that he could do unimaginable things to her. Things that only he could do and no one else.

She sensed him shift closer to her, the clouded shape of her mind becoming denser and thick as she continued to lay motionless. As if her body was paralyzed and unable to do as her mind commanded. Her mind screaming for her to run while she still had a chance of escape, her body stiffing in refusal waiting for the on coming assault that was surely promised by him.

She shivered, now becoming aware of the sudden chill that over took her room. How strange though - she felt warm almost feverishly so. Something inside of her spread, her back arching off the bed at the strange on slot and secretly wished for it to transpire again.

For a moment she forgot that she wasn't alone, the tingling sensation still with its firm grasp around her being. Creating a new hazy mist to cloud over her, pulling her further and further into its warm depths. Driving all of her inner logic and sense from her, manipulating her to lose herself in the pleasurable darkness within.

Soft, gentle caresses were trailed down her sides in a tickling fashion as if still trying to draw away her sense of aware from returning to the rightful segment of her brain. The soothing touches relaxed her, adding to her pleasure as her back rested back against her mattress, her head now lying peacefully on her pillow once again.

Air rushed out of her lungs as something wet and course trailed down her jaw line. A delicious shiver spreading across her as a silent moan like sound rose from the back of her throat. She tilted her head to the side, unconsciously allowing more of her neck and jaw to become exposed with the new angle. The movement soon rewarded with more wet trails that moved down her throat, pausing at the hollow dip in her collarbone. The wet object showing its interest in the newly uncovered part with little flicks and swipes of its rough surface.

She frowned at the sudden thought of her dog, Fifi. The situation oddly reminding her of when her faithful companion would let her know when she needed to go out during the middle of the night or in the early hours of the morning. Simply by licking any part of exposed skin that she could stick her tongue. Mainly by the ears or neck, as they were her dog's favorite places to 'attack', knowing that the best and quickest responses came from those areas.

The thought of her dog evaporated from her mind just as quickly as it came, as the wetness moved back up her neck. Twisting and twirling over her heated flesh in lazily circles, stopping just under the left side of her chin.

Another shiver passed through her, the cool air slowly drying the wetness still lingering on her neck. A gasp sounded from her; bring her attention back to the situation at hand. The tingling spreading all throughout her being, from her spinning head to her curling toes, before settling in the deep pitch of her stomach. Something warm formed between her legs. The sensation familiar yet strange and new at the same time. The feeling more intense then whenever she was alone and touched there herself. The need was the same; however, she knew that even the most creative minded person had a way of surprising even themselves.

The feeling at her sides was back again, rougher but still devilishly delightful. Goose-bumps developed over her entire body as nails followed the rough touches.

Her neck suddenly felt cold now. The added heat source moving away from its torturing antics on that part of her body. Only to be place between the small valley between her breasts. The slow, agonizing motion of the wet palpation making her jump slightly before squirming under her captor.

Hot, warm breath settled over the tip of her right mount. Allowing her a few seconds for her to regain some of her composure before settling down over the sensitive flesh in a teasing tug and delicate lick. Her back rising up in a deep arch, arms suddenly flying up to grab onto something solid as to keep from losing herself.

A whimper escaped her this time, the noise drawn out by the painful feeling of fangs grazing over the tip. Little bites and nips were followed and creased before starting anew, this time on its twins mount.

The feeling soon became painful as each nip became more and more harsh than the last. The stinging soon enough being soothed and calmed by the caresses of wetness. It was enough to leave her breathless, shaking and utterly pleading for more. She was beginning to like the position that she was in. Rather enjoying the delightful attention that her body was receiving from her assailant.

A massaging vibration echoed across her, something she knew that she didn't possess the talent of. She could in a sense… _purr_… but that came from deep in her throat. No. What this was, was an action that came from deep within the core. This was something no one could possess the means of doing as it was categorized as something animalistic.

It didn't stop. The realization never dawning on her that it was coming from the dark figure above her. She just melted into it without question, submitting to the gentle relaxing state it seemed to hypnotize her into.

Those fangs were back, moving over the delicate flesh of her neck. Red marks left in their awake as they made their way from ear to collarbone. Another lick and what felt like a small kiss was place almost lovingly on her before the sharpness of pain pierced through her.

Her eyes flew opened, tears filling to the brims but remaining un-spilled. A flash of silver and gold passed over her gaze before everything went black. Rendering her blind once again.

She found herself back in the position of feeling like she was before all this started. The fear that had spread over her like a plague, starting in her lower abdomen and growing to other parts of her body. Leaving her in complete dread once again. She knew of the power that was held over her, that imprisoned her yet made her feel alive and cherished at the same time. In a brief moment she wondered if she had in fact gone insane or if her mind was just putting everything out of proportion as it normally did when things seemed weird and disoriented.

She knew what this being demanded of her. She wasn't completely naïve about these things. After all, she had taken sexual education like everyone she knew did back in elementary school. Learning that sexual tension was natural and common among people now a day. Had even learned about the process of order in which it proceeded in. However, the teachings in that department were slightly off from the real thing. Especially the part that clamed that there would be a slight discomfort the first time the woman took part. The word slight being the part off, as well as the missing fact that it was possible for that _slight_ pain to happen again the second and/or third time around.

There were other things too that they were tot. Foreplay being one of them. Whether it was just simple touches to the arms, stomachs, thighs or genitalia areas – it was proven that sexual tension was dealt with, with these actions instead of actually involving ones self in that of full sexual intercourse.

The problem with all of this was that she didn't know where one began and one ended. Even as she fought for control over her mind, she wasn't sure how this had gotten so out of hand. A little touch here and a little touch there soon lead to her sweating and panting like some beast in heat.

What was _wrong_ with her? Was she… aroused? By someone she couldn't even see? Was that even possible?

She cried out suddenly, her thoughts ripped from her mind as coarse hands filled themselves of her breasts as another nip was giving to her throat. Her body was shaking again, tips of what felt like his claw-like nails playing across her soft flesh. Molding them in his firm, gentle grasp. One removing from its hold on her to trail down her side to caress and rub her hip.

Was it always like this? She briefly wondered. Hot, rough and heavy from the start to finish?

She could suddenly feel the being above her now. The hard body pressing against her hands, slicking them with the others sweat, as his body heat flowed off of him in sensual waves.

She felt so warm now. Every inch of her body warmed by his larger form that rested over her more smaller one. As if protecting her from the outside world, shielding them together this intimate why. Soon the places that he touched her turned to wild fires, scorching and hot. Making her skin burn with need and desire.

She could hear his breathing, a rich deep sound, which echoed hers. The breath that tickled her cheek and neck making her body tremble. The way he felt, touched, breathed screamed something powerful and primal about him. Seducing her with the demanding need that seemed to be wanted from her. She couldn't understand why it was he was pacing them, instead of taking what he demanded. Then again, why was she complaining? Didn't she want to feel every sensation that could be given?

She found herself arching slightly, a moan forming as the figure above let out a growl like sound to her actions. The breath by her ear becoming labored and harsh. Almost as if he was fighting for something…

The chill of the night greeted her, the weight above her shifting away. She whimpered in loss, back arching a little more in a pleading jester. She didn't like how lonely and cold she felt now. She knew he was still there, could still feel him under her hands; watching her, taking pleasure in the sight of her now needing his touch.

She tugged at the flesh in her hands, desperate to remove the coldness from her body. Another growl met her ears before the warmth returned to her. Her body igniting back to life with fever.

She felt her legs being nudged apart, his weight settling between her legs. A gasp of surprise coming from her as a new weight was placed against her thighs. The wetness returned then, outlining her lips in a slow matter before slipping between them. The initial shock slowly faded as realization hit her that it was a tongue that explored her mouth. It rubbed and soothed over her own before forcefully battling with her own. The breath being robbed right out of her at the sheer intensity of it. Somehow advancing deeper into her, wanting to touch and taste everything that she had to offer. The simple action of the new twist leaving her intoxicated.

His hands came into play again, one stroking her hip as the other wrapped around the lower part of her back effectively holding her body to him in a secure embrace.

She submitted to the touch, her body unable to deny him anymore. Strangle she somehow knew from the very beginning that this was going to happen. That she would eventually surrender to his every demand and touch. To give him everything and anything he wanted from her, even if what he wanted was nothing more than her body.

A growl from the being above told her without words what he wanted, his nose nuzzling the side of her neck followed by a little nip. She spread her legs a little further as he pushed more of his weight against her, positioning himself to become one with her. She shuddered as his arm around her waist lift her slightly off the mattress, enticing a pleading whimper from her shaking lips. She felt him graze her momentarily before slowly slipping his tip into her.

It was a gentle entry, the sensation both pleasurable and painful. A silent scream escaped her as a pain of fiery erupted inside of her, feeling as if she had been ripped in two but oddly making her feel completed and whole. Tears were brimming along her eyes again, sliding over the side but strangely she did not feel them as they slipped down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

A few moments passed before she felt him move. His hips rocking up into hers slowly. It still hurt as she bite her lip to keep herself from crying out as she pulsed in pain. Whether or not he notice went unquestioned as he continued to move slowly, a now purring sound coming from his chest playing across her own. Somehow soothing her aching body to relax against him and accept his movements more easily.

She soon found herself moaning to each thrust, her hands moving down from his shoulders to wrap tightly around his back as his pace quickened. Her nails dug deeply into his skin as she found herself being pressed and pushed harder and harder into the mattress. Still the faster and harder it became. The being moving above her almost feverishly now, all she could do was hold on as he drove their bodies together.

Heat pooled and coiled in the pit of her stomach. Her closed eyes tightening shut even more against the over bearing sensation. Then, just as soon as it appeared, it tightened and burst. The effect causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head and her back to arch as a pair of fangs viciously bit into her neck.

* * *

Hazel brown eyes opened in the darkness, she could feel the tears running down the sides of her face now. Could feel the cold night air touching her sweat slicked skin as the heat from her body cooled. She was aware of the pounding sensation in her ears, licking her dry lips as she tried to still the racing speed of her heart and slow her breathing back down to normal.

Her eyes turned to the wall her bed was pressed against. The slickness of her desire still fresh between her legs and she found herself staring into the golden eyes of the one who haunted her dreams. The coldness looking straight back at her as if he knew of her watchful gaze. The urge to laugh and cry out loud at that notion was painfully strong as the tears welled up in her eyes once again.

Rolling over so that her back now faced the wall, she fought for sleep to consume her once again. Praying that this time her dreams weren't filled with silver and gold that promised lustful touches and caresses. Things she knew could never truly feel.

After all… he was anime. Created by someone's imagination for people's entertainment... he doesn't exist...

Sesshomaru doesn't exist.

* * *

**AN**: The idea for this story, though I am embarrassed to admit it, came from it actually happening to me. I've had dreams like this, staring Sesshomaru or Bankostu, mainly of the TaiYoukai. The girl in the story isn't anybody from the actually show - Rin, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, or anybody. I actually used myself... *blushes* ... I really tried to make it sound like a Sesshy-fan having heated dreams about him and hopefully I did okay. Even though this is written by what I've dreamt about, I'm still unsure if it sounds like it. Anyways... let me know okay?

Hoped you liked it!

Ja Ne!!!


End file.
